1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to keyboards used for typewriters, computers and word processors, and more particularly to a novel keyboard arrangement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Over the years, there have been many efforts to improve keyboards used for typewriters, computers and word Processors. In this regard, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,669 to Romberg as representative prior art in this area.
Generally, Romberg discloses a key arrangement that is directed to improve the standard "QWERTY" key arrangement found on the majority of keyboards. It is known that the "QWERTY" key arrangement, while effective for its intended purpose, is inefficient for enabling a person typing on a "QWERTY" keyboard to achieve relatively high typing speeds. The limitations of the "QWERTY" keyboard are described in detail in the Romberg patent.
Specifically, Romberg discloses a key arrangement having a central home row, an upper row and a lower row. The central home row includes the letters "A", "S", "E", "R", "D", "H", "N", "T", "I" and "O" arranged from left to right. The upper row includes the letters "Q", "W", "K", "F", "G", "Y", "U", "L", and "P" arranged from left to right. Finally, the lower row includes the letters "Z", "X", "C", "V", "B", "J", and "M" arranged from left to right. Romberg's main objective is to improve the efficiency of the keyboard without relocating too many of the keys as they are found on the standard "QWERTY" key arrangement. For example, in the lower row of Romberg's key arrangement, the key having the letter "J" is the only key that differs from the "QWERTY" key arrangement.
One significant disadvantage with Romberg's key arrangement is that the most used keys are inefficiently placed in that several of the most used keys, such as the keys having letters "T", "O", "A" and "S", are manipulated by fingers other than the index and middle fingers. Romberg assumes that by limiting the relocation of the letters on the keys, a user will be able to learn and perform his method with greater ease. However, any departure from the standard "QWERTY" key arrangement is difficult to learn and use by individuals familiar with this well known system. Thus, in order to maximize efficiency, it is desirable to locate the letters on the keys in places so that the most dexterous fingers, i.e., the index and middle fingers, perform the majority of the key striking.